memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Medium
A race of hostile, nihilistic aliens use Alicia Rookwood as a medium for communicating their ultimatum to Humanity. Summary Chapter One :They're coming! Those two words are the first ones spoken in this episode; by Nox on the Admonitor s new holo-deck. The crew of both ships have run into a rather slow spot: there haven't been any assaults or attacks made against their ship and they finally have the time to rest and recuperate. But that's the last thing Nox is doing. He, Smith, Loghri, Rookwood, Krall, Werner and K'Ragdha are participating in a holo-reenactment of the Battle of Caleb IV. The group, fighting with the Klingons, have taken a portion of the Federation outpost, but the MACOs have come in to the defense of the remaining portion. The group puts up a very good fight, with three groups of two covering Loghri as he leads the charge against the Federation. But Rookwood suddenly collapses, causing Nox to break rank to see what's wrong. They fail the simulation and all of them are upset with Nox for making a blunder "even worse than Jenkins ever did." Nox waits until they are all out of the holo-deck before asking her again what happened. She replies that she needs only to visit Sick Bay, which he obliges. On her way to the transporter, she collapses, crying out for something to stop. Clarke happens to be the only one in the vicinity who hears this. Chapter Two At Sick Bay, Rookwood is on a bed, having passed out. Nox is there, pestering Clarke with a hundred questions. Since she doesn't know what has happened, she cannot say whether or not the fetus was harmed by it until she has made more examinations. After several, she concludes that there was no damage done to the unborn child, but that there was some brain trauma brought on by some external force, which she says must be the reason since there is nothing physically wrong with her. As the two continue talking back and forth, Rookwood wakes up again, but she appears, in Nox's words, "not all together there". She tries to get up, but Clarke insists that she remain in Sick Bay. Rookwood says that she has to report to the captains at once; Clarke says that she's in no condition to be leaving Sick Bay. At this, Rookwood becomes nigh hysterical, shouting that she has to speak to someone in charge or else they're all going to die. Clarke tranquilizes Rookwood and asks Nox to stay with her, in case her condition changes. Once the doctor leaves, Nox remains at Rookwood's side, watching for changes. Almost as soon as the doors close, signifying Clarke's departure, Rookwood snaps back into consciousness. Nox notices that her eyes are completely black, and takes a disruptor from his jacket. She turns towards him and another voice, coming from her mouth but not belonging to her, says that if he values the life of Alicia Rookwood, he won't fire upon them. She then easily subdues him and uses the com-unit in Sick Bay to contact the Bridge. Young answers, and the beings within Rookwood respond: :"Humans, this is your first and only warning; our invasion has come, surrender now and your deaths will be swift and painless" Chapter Three Needless to say, Captain Young is quite taken back at a threat coming from an inferior officer on her ship. She orders security to detain Rookwood, but the beings within her say that if they do so, Rookwood will die. The beings then ask for K'hallA to be connected as well, for their ultimatum is for her as well. Young silently orders a security team to the sick bay while she tries asking Rookwood who "they" are and what they want with us. The response shows that the beings controlling Rookwood are rather aware of what is going on, and she informs captain Young thus: :"We know what you're doing. We have analyzed your species and we have tagged it for orderly disposal." Chapter Four Chapter Five Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes